Nayru's Despair
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: Link, a seemingly normal Ordonian boy embarks on an errand to Hyrule castle, only to discover the way is blocked by dark magic. Soon, he will discover the fate and gifts bestowed to him by the Golden Goddesses. A rewrite of the game Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, but with my own flair. Rated M for Blood/gore, death, psychologically insensitive and sexual content. Link x Nayru.
1. Prologue

**Here's a Link x Nayru x Farore fic that takes place during Twilight Princess. It might be like a rewrite of TP, with my own flair of course. Might add an OC and possibly make this a harem (not the harem where nothing fucking happens). Enjoy**

* * *

Prologue:

"_Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..._"

—Rusl, villager of Ordon

Deep in the southernmost region of the kingdom of Hyrule lies a village by the name of Ordon. Cradled in the scenic beauty of pristine farmland, the villagers of Ordon make a living raising livestock. Among the villagers is a boy known as the most skillful rider in all the land. A boy who, it is expected, will one day take over the responsibility of leading Ordon as the village chief. His name is Link...

Trusted and liked by all the villagers, Link is especially loved by the other children of Ordon, among whom he holds unofficial status as leader of the pack. Link spends his days as a ranch hand and learns the ways of the sword from the village's lone swordsman, Rusl, in his spare time. He often displays his newly honed skills to the village youths, which makes him even more popular.

However, Link holds a secret even he knows not. He is the chosen warrior, a reincarnation of the Hero of Time. Each time a hero has risen, he is destined to fight and seal away an evil power. Two wielders of the Triforce combine their strengths against the third's immense power. It is how the cycle is and always has been. Balance...is everything.

This time...things will not go according to plan. There will be others that will interfere, drawing the land of Hyrule into a darkness like it has never seen before...

* * *

**I apologize for the small prologue, but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. The first actual chapter ought to be published soon enough...**


	2. From a Farm boy to

**I forgot a couple things from when I first posted the Prologue. I forgot some warnings I could not fit into summery (due to character limit). There of course, will be as mentioned before, blood and gore, sexual scenes and etc. There will be death (not just monsters killed by link, but people too) and probably ideologically insensitive content. Despite what I write, you cannot complain nor report me for content. I have given a warning and I shall continue to do so. Each chapter that contains stuff like death and sexy stuff, there will be a per-chapter warning.**

**Okay, here's a real chapter and I hope you'll all be pleased with. (FYI, this will be mostly written in a 1st person point of view with only a few exceptions). Also there's a lot of in game dialogue to keep the story pretty on track.**

**Disclaimer:I, Tenrou Nogitsune do not claim ownership of the Legend of Zelda franchise, just this particular fanfiction written by me. LoZ is © to Shigeru Miyamoto.**

* * *

Chapter I

Sunlight streamed through a small window across the bedroom of a small, two floored house. Though bright, it wasn't what had roused me from slumber. No, it was the boisterous voices of young children below chucking pebbles at the side of the house. I hadn't even had to go to the window to know. They did this often and they knew it bothered me.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I moved over to the window and pulled it open so I could stick my head out to address the children. I winced at the brightness of the mid morning sun. "Oi, stop throwing rocks at my house! I'm up! I'll be out in an hour or so!" They groaned, but I knew they'd just wait in the clearing just outside my house. This was a regular thing. Of all the days off, the brats couldn't let me sleep in for once! _'I wonder if their parents would get mad at me if I threw a clay pot at them. Probably.'_

Before I went to eat breakfast, I glanced into a dingy mirror by the beside. A somewhat tamed mane of blonde hair barely reached my shoulders past my slender, pointed ears. In each ear, there was a blue metal ring that I was told belonged to my ancestors and I wore them as proof of my lineage, not that many people knew my parents nor was I told much. Although, the rest of the village seemed to have rounded ears. I was tall for a man in the village, being more than five and a half feet tall. Yep, just a normal Ordonian villager.

I whistled a tune as I lazily made my way down the stairs and grabbed a candle. I held the wick in the still smoldering embers beneath the cooking pot to catch a flame. Once the candle was lit, I opened the trap-door that lead to the cellar. With one hand, I climbed down the ladder and moved to the ice-box to took a lump of goat cheese. It was wrapped in wax paper, and so with a steady arm, I tossed it up to the next floor. After retrieving the cheese, I placed it on the table and cut a few slices of bread to go with the rest of my meager breakfast.

As I ate, I recalled the conversation I had with Rusl the day before...

[Flash back]

_ As I sat on the sandy shore of the Ordon Spring, breathing slightly harder, I was listening to the swordsman talk to me after the lesson on swordplay._

_ "...that is why loneliness always pervades at the hour of twilight," finished Rusl. He remained quiet for a moment before saying, "But enough talk of sadness... Link, I have a favor to ask of you." I was going to ask what of, but he did not give me time to speak and continued, "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. Although it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?"_

_ "Uhh," I began, at a loss for words. He wanted me to deliver the package to THE royal family?!_

_ "You've never been to Hyrule, right?" At my nod, he said, "In the Kingdom of Hyrule there is a great big castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our own little village. And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the goddess's created. I think you should look upon it with your own eyes." With a heave of his body, Rusl pulled himself to his feet and said, "It is getting late...We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor on this matter." _

_ After he finished speaking, I too rose to my feet and helped Rusl load the stacks of wood for the village's hearths onto Epona, a chestnut colored steed whom I had been lucky enough to have bonded with. After leading my horse out to the bridge, Rusl locked the gate behind us before we returned to Ordon. _

I was pulled from my reverie as the children started throwing pebbles again. Quickly, I finished my breakfast and brushed the crumbs onto the floor. I'd sweep that up later. I grumbled as I opened the only exit in the house. I didn't take the ladder. Instead, I jumped off and landed on the ground. The impact jolted my legs. It took mere seconds to recover. I found Talo, Malo and Beth jogging over to greet me.

"What was it you wanted?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

Excitedly, Talo shot off his mouth, "Hey Link! Didja hear? They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!" He grinned and blabbered on, "I wonder how powerful it is... I need... I must try it!"

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parent's shop!" huffed Beth as she glared at the slightly younger brothers.

Talo said with a retort, "Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

Beth scoffed, "You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something. Don't try and get me to do your dirty work!"

The short boy known as Talo complained, "But... our allowances terrible! Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel..." He huffed and said, "C'mon Beth, we just wanna look at it a little. So can you get it? The slingshot? From the shop?" In a lower tone, he said, "If you can't do that...we can just trade families."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted the young girl.

I shook my head. These kids were such a handful. How did their parents deal with them? I left them to bicker in front of my home and headed into the actual village.

Soon after I entered Ordon, I bumped into Hanch, the henpecked husband of Sera who ran the local shop. It seemed he was trying to knock down a Hylian beehive by chucking rocks at it despite his terrible aim. Fado would not be happy there were rocks all around his house. He'd told me that his wife's cat had run away.

As I passe by the river, Jaggle called out to me, "Yo Link! Up here!"

"Yeah?" He beckoned me closer, and I acquiesced. From the ledge where the thirty-something man was standing, I found some sturdy vines and climbed up. It bewildered me that the vines held my weight. Would be more convenient if the village just built in some footholds for easier access. "What's up Jaggle?"

"There ya are. Hehe, your voice carries well as usual," the middle aged man said, complementing me. "Check this out," he said, pointing across the way to a fishing pier. A calico cat sat on the edge of the dock, staring at the water. "You know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat over there? He's just been having a staring contest with the creek next to my house. You don't suppose he's thinkin' he's gonna catch a fish, do ya? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish!"

At my shrug, he said, "Anyways, that's not what I was here to talk to ya bout. At the end of the creek here, some monkey's snatched a cradle for Uli's unborn kid. You're strong and athletic. Think ya can get it back?"

"No problem," I said, smirking. I hopped with ease to the next rock the rose from the water. Then, I jumped onto a faded red roof with a weather vane. With a running start, I leaped onto the next rock and then to the next. Unfortunately, the next rock was much to far for me to make. And at the far rock, there was a whitish monkey gloating with it's trophy.

I looked around, and found some unique grass growing beside me. One of the two types I liked to whistle with. Picking it, I held the grass near my lips and blew into it, making a pitch changing whistle. Somehow, this always seemed to call the largest hawk in the area, like a trained hunter falcon. As it land on the arm I held out for it, I pointed over to the monkey, giving it orders to retrieve the cradle.

With a large flap of it's wings, the hawk launched itself into the air. As it found it's target, the hawk screamed shrilly, '_kee-eeeee-arr_'! It swooped low over the primate and snatched the cradle with outstretched talons. It let out another shriek with it's victory. Flying above me, the hawk let the cradle fall, and I caught it.

"Good job," I whispered as the hawk flew back over the trees past the territory of Ordon. I tucked the woven crib under my arm and returned to Jaggle and said, "Here, can you give this to Rusl and Uli? I've got some other stuff to take care of."

Chuckling, the middle aged man said as I handed him the wooden cradle, "Well I'll be damned, you're one hell of a guy Link. I doubt anyone else in the village woulda been able to get the cradle away from the monkey! Yeah, I can drop this by their house. I'll tell em how brave ya were." I chuckled quietly as I jumped down from the rock and went on to do other business.

Once Uli had found out I was the person whom had returned the cradle, she showered me with complements before giving me a fishing rod that Colin had crafted for me with the intention of fishing together. An idea formulated in my head, remembering Sera's cat by the creek. I told Uli I was busy and I would talk to her again sometime soon.

Near where I helped out at the Ordon Ranch where we had a barn of goats, I bid Mayor Bo a good morning. Before we could dive into an actual conversation, a loud, booming voice shouted from up at the ranch.

"WHOOOAAAA, A GOAT'S GOT LOOSE! IT'S HEADING FOR TOWN! SOMEONE STOP IT!" He had alarmed us too quickly and the goat stampeded past us into the forest. I was about to resume the conversation when Fado shouted again, "WAH, 'NOTHER GOAT GOT LOOSE!"

Reacting quickly and level-headed, I tossed the fishing rod to the mayor and dashed over to the road. I could see one of the black, thick haired goats charging down the path. Once I figured it wasn't changing its course, I planted my feet into the dirt and held my hands before me. As I was about to be trampled, I firmly grabbed the goat's semi-circle horns, slowing it down. I was only pushed back a couple feet before I was able to completely impede it's movement. I grit my teeth and heaved, shouting, "Seeeua!" The goat let out a whine as I threw it to the ground. It got up, becoming docile once again.

"Ugh, sorry 'bout that mayor," said Fado as he ran down from the ranch. "I'll try to keep em busy up there." He bowed apologetically and led the goat back up to the barn at the ranch.

I stretched, thinking I got a little workout for the day. I picked up the fishing rod and chatted up the mayor again, "So what were you gonna say?"

"Uh...man I forget. But now," he said, "That Fado...Sorry about that Link, but thanks to you, that goat didn't get away. Them goats have been pretty skittish lately. You always gotta be on yer toes. Looks like I'll be garnishing the cost of that goat from his wages. Anyways, see ya around!" There, we parted ways.

For the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon, I did some odd jobs around the village including catching a green-gill which Sera's cat Link (never understood why a cat was named after me) stole the fish and returned to his master. When I went to the shop, Sera was in a good enough mood to give me a bottle of milk...even though it was half empty. But still, she let me keep the bottle. Not to mention I used the hawk to knock down the beehive Hanch was so desperately trying to get and gave the larvae inside to him.

After earning enough Rupees from odd jobs and my normal wages, I returned to Sera's Sundries and asked for the Slingshot. She'd seemed wary when I bought it, but I assured her I was doing it for the children since they had been so excited for it.

When I returned to my house, Rusl had informed me that he left a gift for me inside a chest on the ground floor of my house. Before I could put a foot on the ladder, the three kids swarmed up to me.

Talo seemed to have saw the slingshot sticking out of my pocket as he said, "WHOA! Link has a slingshot! Amazing!"

Trying to be flirty, Beth said, "Wow, you had enough money to buy it Link?" I sighed as I nodded. I knew Beth had a crush on me, one I was not interested in.

But somehow, I got roped into showing them the item and how to use it. They set up a bunch of targets painted like a bulls-eye, telling me to show them how good my aim was. Beth had commented that this showed how childish they really were. Every pellet I fired from the slingshot shattered the targets with one shot.

"Amazing!" chimed Beth and Talo simultaneously.

"You really are amazing Link!" said Talo proudly pumping his arm while the light haired girl swooned over how exceptional I seemed to be.

Beth spoke up, not seeming interested about the slingshot anymore, "By the way Link...were you expecting Colin's dad to bring something by here? 'Cause he did."

"Oh yeah!" said Talo. "What was that about anyways?"

For the first time, Malo spoke. Normally, he was quiet, being more mature than his older brother despite his babyish looks. Now, he said, "I command you to tell us..." '_That was a bit rude,' _I thought to myself.

I climbed up the ladder and went inside. A unique blue storage chest sat a couple feet from the door. Walking over to it, I undid the latch and lifted the lid. Inside, I found an intricately carved wooden blade. "Huh, Rusl must have just honed it after the last lesson." I equipped it onto my back and headed outside.

The children saw the blade and ogled it. They were jealous, I could tell just from their eyes. Children were children. They pestered me with many questions, like asking for demonstrations and the like. Not wanting to upset them, I showed them a few techniques like the vertical slice, the horizontal slice, a stab and a specialty move, the spin attack. A little more pressure, and I showed them a leaping strike. Maybe Rusl wouldn't be too unhappy I showed them.

That was when one of the forest monkeys showed up from the path to the left of my house. Talo spotted it and became angry. He shouted as he chased after, "Get back here you stupid monkey!" Then the other two kids ran after their friend.

"Dammit, just great," I groaned. "They know they aren't supposed to go anywhere past my house. Faron Woods is especially off limits. Looks like I have to go get them." With that, I too gave chase.

Just past the entrance to the forest, I found Beth staring worriedly deeper into the woods. As I approached, she told me, "Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey! I just can't keep keep up with those two..."

I nodded and said, "I'll bring them back."

Beth smiled and I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. Soon, I came into view with Malo who was standing at a fork between Ordon Spring and the way further into the woods. When I asked him where Talo was, he replied as he pointed, "They went that way. The rest is up to you." Again, I just nodded and continued running.

Soon, there came the wooden bridge. Beneath it was a deep ravine with so little water. Thankfully, there were handrails that would prevent falling in. But still, I made deeper into the forest. As I reached across to the other side, I found a patch of grass, the type that made Epona come to me. I ripped the stem from the ground and whistled into the horseshoe-like plant.

Only a few minutes had passed when I heard the sound of hooves thundering over the bridge. I smiled as Epona slowed and stopped before me. Her broad nose nuzzled my hand and I said, "We've got a kid to save!" I mounted my horse, and smacked her side with the end of my boot, sending her into a gallop.

There was a low gate ahead. I spurred her on, and she cleared the small gate. "Good girl, Epona," I said, praising her as she trotted on. We rode under a natural occurring tunnel. Up ahead as we walked, there was another tunnel. I couldn't see inside and tried to go through. But as we neared, Epona reared with apprehension. She did not want to keep going. I looked around and saw a path that lead into a clearing. I turned my horse over there.

"Ho traveler!" called a man sitting on a blanket just outside a poorly built house. The building's door was reinforced with three wooden planks and the windows were all boarded up. As I dismounted Epona, I walked over. A pale skinned man had an unkempt Afro and a slight belly. "Whoa, an Ordonian! Hey man! Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around these woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight, doesn't mean it's safe. There are a ton of caves and dank spots that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day. Here man, take this!" This guy, Coro (I assumed he was the one who made the sign near that cave) reached into his bag and pulled an old, dusty looking lantern and held it out to me.

I accepted it and said, "Uh...thanks."

"See here man, I sell lantern oil," Coro began, "and I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns. It's a business tactic man. See, as long as ya got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff. They're the best man!" Pointing to a pot where a vile smelling stew sat, he said, "Go on, try lighting a fire there." When I did so, he said, "See, isn't it useful man? Come see me when you run out of oil and I'll sell ya some more."

I nodded and pulled Epona back to where the cave was, muttered, "That guy is nuts." The mouth of the cave was a little too low for Epona. "Ugh, looks like I'll have to continue on foot. You behave now girl." She gave a soft knicker and lowered her head to graze on ground.

Pulling my lantern out, I lit it and attached it to the side of my belt so I had my hands free. As I walked towards the cave, something shot up from the ground. I jumped back before the malicious deku baba had been able to take a bite of me. I drew the wooden sword and hacked diagonally at it's stem. With one strike, it died shriveled. The woods were truly dangerous, but I was unafraid.

As I cautiously made my way through the pitch black cavern, I occasionally stumbled upon some enemies like more deku baba and overgrown spiders. Nothing I couldn't handle. I made it through unscathed, into the deep woods. Less sunlight penetrated the upper branches of the old trees that rose into the sky.

As I wove deeper into the woods, a pair of ugly, humanoid creatures wailed as they charged me. Easily enough, I was able to dodge the synchronized attack and retaliate, stabbing the wooden sword into each of their chests with little resistance. They each fell to the ground, laying dead in a pool of their own sickly black blood. Bokoblins were incredibly weak.

I encountered a few more enemies and dispatched them with ease. Soon, I found a small wooden chest that I kicked open. It revealed to be a small iron key. A note inside informed me this key opened the gate deeper into the woods.

It took me a fair amount of time to backtrack all the way to where Coro was set up for business. I refilled my lantern for a little bit of money and returned to my faithful steed. Somehow, I was able to lead Epona with minor difficulties to the deep woods There, I found the gate that barred my way before and unlocked it. I pushed the wooden gates as far as they would go, giving enough room for Epona to run through. I mounted Epona comfortably on the saddle and sent her in. More bokoblins appeared. From horseback, I had my partner circle them before beheading them and continuing onwards.

For awhile, it was easy riding until there was a steep, narrow path I knew Epona could not walk. I jumped off and patted her on the head. Up ahead, I could see a cage that imprisoned Talo and the monkey he'd been chasing. Said cage was being guarded by two bokoblins.

I quietly crept up the path, trying not to draw attention to me. However, once Talo had seen me, he shouted, "LINK! Help me!" _Idiot,_ I thought. Instead of my stealthy plan, I rushed into combat. The two bokoblins I faced this time were a nasty purple hue.

Though they wielded wicked looking cleavers, they were no match for me. They were too predictable and I was easily able to kill them. Once I had dealt with the monsters, I hacked the wooden cage to pieces, freeing Talo and the strange monkey.

After leaving Faron Woods, Talo pleaded to me to not tell his father because his father had told him to never ever ever go into the forest. When Talo dashed back home, Rusl had talked to me. That tomorrow was the day I was to depart for Hyrule and thanked me for rescuing the children. That I might be lucky enough to meet Princess Zelda.

The following day while preparations were being made, Fado had me round up the goats early. They were more skittish than the previous days. But I had no problems herding them back into the barn.

As goodbyes were being said and words of good luck were being hope, a female voice said, "...what's this? What happened? There's a scratch! There's a scratch on Epona's leg! How could this have happened?" Illia thundered! She turned to me, "Link... HOW COULD YOU! You were pushing this lovely horse too hard again! You let your horse become injured! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences again, weren't you" I winced at her words.

Mayor Bo said to his daughter, "Now now Illia, there's no need to be hot with him. Y-you're just be overreacting sweetie. Tis but a scratch. She probably doesn't even feel it."

"FATHER! I AM NOT OVERREACTING! How could you be so easy on him! You're the MAYOR!" shouted Illia. "You should start acting like one!" She turned to Epona and said softly, "Oh you poor thing. It'll be alright Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time." I turned to Mayor Bo and gave him a questioned look as if to say 'What the hell is wrong with her?' He just shrugged.

"W-wait Illia!" the Mayor called. He sighed. "Without Epona, the gift cannot possibly be delivered in time for Hyrule's festival. Oh this won't do..." Bo turned to me and said, "You need to get your horse back as soon as possible!"

I nodded and ran after Illia into the woods past my homestead. Talo and Malo were blocking the way. "C'mon, Colin and I need to get through here kids. I need to get my horse back so I can deliver the present."

"Thanks for saving me yesterday Link. But if I had a weapon, I could have taught those monsters a lesson," said Talo angrily. "Lemme borrow your wooden sword! Please."

Rolling my eyes, I tossed it to him and said, "Sure, whatever. Just be careful." His eyes lit up and he shouted happily before running over to the the training dummies I'd made a long time ago. I looked to Colin, "Let's go." He nodded and we left to find Illia and my horse.

When I got to the spring, I found that the young blonde had locked Epona and Epona in. She glared at me and said, "If you've come to take Epona back, you can FORGET it!" Colin had somehow gotten in.

"There's was no reasoning with her. We gotta find another way in. Try to convince her to unlock the gate." He nodded and I looked around. A little ways back, I remembered seeing a small hole. Swiftly, I jogged back to the small clearing and found the hole. I crawled into the tunnel, worming my way around bends and curves. Eventually, I made my way out of a hole that lead to the inside of the spring.

"That sucked," I muttered as I stood up, dusting my clothes. As I was walking toward Epona and the two younger children, I heard Colin explaining what had happened yesterday.

Illia said, "I had no idea. I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture. But Colin..." As she went to touch my horse's mane, Epona snorted with discontent, not wishing to be touched by her. "So...you still prefer your master over me, huh?" Looking over to me, the blonde said, "No need to worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together. But Link, just promise me this...Don't try to do anything out of your league. Just...just come home safely, okay?"

"Yeah, I can do that," I answered.

Just then, ruining the moment, a loud sound spooked Epona. It grew louder before the gate was destroyed, shattering into splintering shrapnel. The culprit was an ugly thing seated an overgrown boar. A...fat ugly bulbin. His helmet had large horns and was strapped around his chin. His yellowed and some missing teeth gave him a grotesque smile.

I was stunned at what happened so suddenly. One of the smaller, skinnier bulbins let an arrow loose form his bow. The arrow's target, was Illia, striking her in the back. She fell, splashing and unconscious.

Before I could run after Illia, I hadn't noticed the bulbin behind me. I felt a large, blunt object strike me. An immense throbbing pain filled my head before my vision faded.

It seemed I was just momentarily knocked out when I saw the minion's boar leave as I came to. My head was still throbbing as I managed to bring myself to my knees. Clutching my head, I looked around and saw nobody. Even my horse was gone. The monsters that attacked must have kidnapped her!

Forcing myself to my feet, I ran past the remains of the ivy-covered gate. My feet took me far, past the bridge as fast as I could. As I took pursuit, I stumbled upon something dark. The air was thicker and somehow...terrible. Where there should have been more woods, was a rippling veil. There were strange orange runes arranged upon it. It looked solid, yet less than air.

As I stared at it utterly bewildered, suddenly a shadowy hand jutted out from the veil and grabbing me. I gave a yell in surprise. I squeezed my eyes shut, wriggling and trying to escape whatever had attacked. When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with a...faceless monster! I pulled with both arms at it's hand.

Abruptly, the shadowy monster snarled and slammed me to the ground, fleeing, I didn't know what had caused it to release me, but I was grateful. That was, until I felt an indescribable pain filling my entire body. My body could no longer endure the pain...causing me to black out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took awhile to write. Reviews would be most kind!**


	3. Into the Twilight

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter! Also, anyone hoping for a Link x Telma scene, you will be sorely disappointed. I do not like her. She is not attractive to me. I will divulge all people in the harem, but first I want to hold a vote of all the Twilight Princess females (or even gender-bent males). Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter II

When I woke, I attempted to rise to my feet, but it would not come. My body...every inch of it was sore. I winced as I opened my eyes. The first I saw, was that I was in a cell...a jail cell. What transpired next was surprising. I looked down at myself, expecting to see normal human hands. Instead, I found a pair of furry paws. This caused me to start looking at my entire body. Every part of my body was covered in black, gray and white fur. I tried to speak, but the only thing came out was a whimper. _'I...I'm a wolf? Wolves haven't existed for hundreds of years!'_

With minor difficulty, I managed to lift myself to all fours. I tried walk around, but didn't get very far. I looked down at the offending object that halted my movement; my from left leg was shackled. An iron chain wrapped around a sturdy post.

For a time, I jumped around and snapped at the chains. I chewed on them, but they would not break. 'Twas then I felt an unfamiliar...dark presence nearby. I didn't know how, but this presence was coming. It was unsettling.

I fell to a defensive stance, razor sharp fangs bared. The shadows parted a little to show a small figure. An impish creature, an odd stone-like helmet sat on its head. The one visible eye burned yellow as it gazed at me. A little fang jutted from it's mouth. The imp's body was mainly black, and some grayish white streaking down her chest. Upon it's limbs were odd runes that weren't Hylian.

"Found you~" the creature said, the voice obviously female. As I began growling, trying to seem intimidating, she mocked, "Ooh, aren't you scary?" She gave a giggle and asked, "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" When I didn't reply, the odd imp said, sounding disappointed, "Well...that's too bad. I was planning on helping you...hehe...if you were nice." A chance to escape? I stood up straighter, but slightly curious looking. "Eeh hee! That's sooo much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She gave me a sickly sweet smile and said, "Oops, but you aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!" She gave another annoying giggle as she tapped my nose like a dog. It was humiliating; I would keep my dignity as intact as I could. I snarled and snapped at her hand. She jumped back, as if gravity didn't exist, saying, "There there. You need to be a good boy. No need to bite~"

My eyes glanced to her hands as something began to form between her palms. It was a glowing black and orange ball. Must be magic. Then as she pulled her hands away, the orb vanished. A loud snap echoed in the cell. I looked down to find the chain cut from the post. Only a few links dragged on the ground as I tested my feet. I could at least walk freely in the dingy prison cell.

"You look kinda surprised," she giggled. I rolled my eyes. Well no duh. Magic was practically nonexistent in Ordon. She said, "So, I bet you're wondering, 'where exactly are we?'"

I lifted my head, perking my ears. _Of course I want to know where the hell we are! I need to get back home to deliver a package! _

The imp hovered a little above the ground before playfully flipping outside the cell, as if the bars didn't exist. My eyes widened in fear, but also curiosity. What was this creature?

She giggled mischievously, "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you. Tee hee~" It was as if she read my mind. She beckoned me with a finger and then yawned, as if expecting I wouldn't be able to make it out. I'd show her!

My nose picked up a draft. There in the western corner of the cell by the black iron bars, was a wooden crate. Maybe it covered a hole. Lowering my head, I rammed the box with my head. It hurt like a bitch! But nonetheless, I'd broken it. As I had suspected, there was indeed a hole. Great. Soon, after I pulled the broken planks out of the way, I dug at the hole and squeezed myself through. As I made it out, I shook my body, the disconnected chain on the shackle rattling. The dirt and dust felt uncomfortable and the wolfish instinct inside told me to do it.

As I looked about, I heard a somewhat familiar laugh, though disembodied. It had sounded from somewhere, yet everywhere. It made me frown...if this form could. I gave a yelp of surprise as the strange imp-like creature leaped and landed onto my back. Thrashing my body back and forth and to the sides, I attempted to shake her off.

Although, I quickly tired myself from trying to dislocate her from my back. I panted a bit, standing still. Patting my head, she said, "I like you, so I'll get you out of here~" But when she pulled on my ear, I growled as she spoke, "However, in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!" I gave a quick nod. "So are we all clear? Good. Now come on! Get moving!" I grunted as her heel kicked my side.

For a good while, the creature had directed me through the dungeon and down through an abandoned aqueduct. I'd managed to fit my body through and ended up in the sewers. But just outside the narrow tunnel I'd crawled through, a strange floating green orb was waiting.

Something didn't seem right. The wolf's instinct told me this was...something dark, something to be cautious of. But still curious, I closed my eyes, allowing my senses to become heightened. When I opened my eyes again, the orb was now shaped like a guard. A spirit maybe? It was frightened, quivering in fear.

As we continued on, the imp told me it was indeed a spirit from someone of the other world. What she spoke of, I could not quite understand. In the shallow, ankle deep water, there was a mass of shadows. The beast inside me told me to kill it. That it must die. I tore at it with my claws and teeth, shredding it. We encountered a few more as I navigated the sewers.

* * *

Eventually, we found a stair that spiraled up. Many large pieces of the stone steps were missing completely. I was forced to leap the gaps until there were ones too far to jump. The imp, somehow was able to assist my jumps to make it. At the top, half the stone was gone, and a rope was the only means across. I braced myself, carefully traversing the unstable rope. Up one more flight of stairs, I found myself right outside a wooden door. But I was forced to dispatch those. Once they were but dead, I looked at the door. It would not budge. I looked up and around, spotting another door.

The imp knew what I was thinking and said, "If you can get up there, I might tell you where we are~"

It was no easy feat, but I made it up. The door was slightly ajar. I nudged it open and walked through. I was led outside, where it was raining drearily. The sky seemed permanently painted sepia when it should have been a grayish blue. It wasn't normal.

"Look at that. The black cloud of twilight," the female imp said cryptically. "Do you know where we are now? Or do you still don't know?" I spotted a torn flag battered by the wind. I knew that symbol anywhere. I was in Hyrule. The castle itself even. "I'm going to go introduce you to someone, maybe that will shed a little light~ Go to that tower over there, mutt," she said, pointing.

I didn't answer and started moving across the way and the rooftops, listening to the directions the creature instructed. There were some twisted, monstrous birds that attacked me when I was near, and again, I killed them. There were spirits up here as well, but I paid no attention to them it was mostly irrelevant when they could not see me.

Fur soaked to the bone, I was shivering by the time I reached the tower the thing on my back had told me to go. I passed the few evil birds and climbed into the little escape niche that led into a stairwell. Maybe I could warm up or rest here. The imp would not let me lay down for a moment, smacking the top of my head. We proceeded upwards until we met a pair of double doors. One of them was slightly open. The small creature upon my back urged me forwards. I had no choice, but to do as she says.

I expected the room to be empty, like most of everything else around. But there was someone at the desk by the glass window. They wore a cheap, shit-brown cloak. I began to growl, despite the imp's apparent amusement. This person smelled strange. The person turned around, with a look of startle on what was visible of her face. I began to walk toward her warily.

"...Midna?!" the figure asked.

So the thing on my back was named Midna. She said to the cloaked woman, "Eee hee~ So you've remembered my name? What an honor for me..."

The woman didn't reply to that question, but inquired instead, "So this was the one for whom you were searching?"

"He's not exactly what I had in mind," Midna scoffed. "But I guess he'll do."

I was still looking at the woman concealed within the cloak, wondering who she was when she knelt down to my level, looking at me in the eyes. Hers, I could not see. She gave a barely audible gasp as she seemed to have noticed the shackle on my left leg."...you were imprisoned?" she asked. There was a moment of silence before she said, "I am sorry."

Patting me on the cheek, the imp said, "Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened. So don't you think you should explain what you managed to do? You owe him that much...Twilight Princess!" Midna gave another irritating giggle.

The robed woman lowered her head, so now I could not see her face nor her expression. She spoke, "Listen carefully. This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the Kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom was transformed by the king that rules the twilight. It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light..." In great detail, she told me how her kingdom was assaulted by the ruler of the twilight, Zant. She'd been forced to surrender for the sake of her people. "...twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud and without the light, people became spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil." The cloaked person turned away from the window as she said, "The kingdom succumbed to the twilight, but I remain its princess..." That was when she pulled back her hood, revealing her concealed face.

I was met with a soft, yet regal visage. Her ears were pointed, like mine when I'd been human. Her hair was a dark blonde, nearly brown. Two long plaited braids framed her face while a gold leaf tiara with an embedded sapphire kept her bangs from falling into her face.

"I am Zelda," she said.

Rolling her eyes, Midna said, "You don't need to look so sad. We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"Midna...This is no time for levity," said Princess Zelda, her face still holding a sad expression. "The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you." As Midna hovered in the air, sitting on nothing acting pensively, Zelda asked, "Why is this?"

Giggling, the imp said, "Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee!"

Zelda shook her head at Midna's antics. "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds." I grunted as Midna took to my back once again. "You must leave here, quickly!"

I nodded and swiftly left the way we had come. The guard had come, Midna commenting that he was prompt. Instead, I leaped with the imp's help through a glassless window. Mentally, I groaned as we were back in the biting cold rain.

On the rooftop, the imp said, "Well, do you understand where we are now? Well, a promise is a promise. So I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into the twilight. But...are you really sure you should go back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" The imp began to shift into the forms of the stolen children. I growled. _How dirty! _"Don't you wanna save them?" She gave that insufferable laugh. "Well in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!" She smiled, "But...you'd have to be my servant. And like a servant, you have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, and give it a little thought."

I didn't have any time to give an answer when I felt my body was breaking into pieces. _Magic, _I hissed mentally as I felt I could move again. I found myself in Ordon Spring, the sun shining merrily overhead.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention one thing..." said that squeaky, high-pitched voice. "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't been transformed back to your former self...and you won't any time soon! Now why would that be?" Another giggle before she said, "See you later, mutt!"

I couldn't see Midna, but I certainly had heard her. She was gone for now. I was relieved that I was back near Ordon, but frustrated I was still in this beast form.

Leaving the spring, the voice said as I passed the destroyed gates, "So what's next?" What the? My shadow flew forward, taking the shape of the imp. Midna giggled, "What? Did you think I'd disappeared?" Her tone grew somber, "Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you. Don't think you can run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge is the twilight. Last time, a Shadowbeast pulled you through the curtain of twilight. But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone from the twilight, like ME." A cackle came from her as she said, "So really, you have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that...it will depend on your actions. Because you can never trust words you know. Right now, I want a sword and shield that will suit me. You do understand me, don't you?" I nodded. "So what do you plan to do? While you're dawdling here, the twilight continues to expand. Come on, hurry it up!" With that, she returned to my shadow.

* * *

In a heavenly realm far above the clouds, three female individuals were gathered around a large chalice. It was filled to the brim with clear blue water. But it was not the water the three women gazed at, but the vision the chalice shewed.

The youngest of the three spoke, "Sisters, you have seen what hath befallen mine champion? The cycle has become askew. Plans have not gone according to our will. **He **has become crafty. This incarnation is your fault!" The young, green haired woman pointed a finger at her sister.

"I did not make him stronger, nor smarter than the previous incarnations of himself," scoffed the red haired one. "You know very well as I do that they can change on their own. He was no stronger than before. He merely took advantage of his exiled execution. Who could have know **he **would take a part in giving the king of the twilight power."

"Farore, Din, that is enough bickering," a firm voice from the third sister, the oldest of the three. She was tall, and had hip length blue hair. "This was an unforeseen event. Even though the twilight swallows our world, we cannot intervene. Even though we are goddess's, you remember the pact we made. We cannot act on a whim. It is up to our patrons to end this darkness. It is how the cycle goes. " She paused, "We have watched long enough for the day. "Good night, my sisters. I shall clean up the chalice and the records."

The two sisters named Din and Farore bowed to their eldest sister, saying in unison, "Very well. Good night, Nayru." The red head and the green haired woman left their sister alone in the scrying chambers.

Now alone, the the blue haired goddess looked back into the scrying chalice. She watched as the Farore's chosen patron lay in the Ordon Spring foliage, hunting for his next meal. He was trapped in the form of a noble beast. One that had meant to be protectors of the Hylians.

"Oh Link," Nayru said, speaking softly. "You may not be my patron, but you have stolen my heart. Since you were born, I have always loved you. Tonight, I shall show you, even if you will never know..."

* * *

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Don't forget to vote for your favorite girls for Link's harem.**


	4. Whiter than Snow

**Whelp, chapter three is here already. My god. Here, I shall warn you this chapter contain explicit sexual content. This type may, or may not make you uncomfortable, but I am familiar with this because of Greek mythology. Go figure. Anyways, You have been warned. WARNED I TELLS YA!**

* * *

Chapter III

I was disgusted with myself. Here I was, standing above the corpse one of the goats that Fado had let escape from the Ordon Ranch. My jowls were bloodied from ripping it's throat open. As much as I did not want to do it, I had to. Hunger had begun to dominate me, and instincts would have overrun my will. I choked down another chunk of raw goat meat. I hated to admit it, but this body was powerful. It was the epitome of strength and what felt to me, courage. I felt as if I could do nearly anything.

It had only been a few days since I'd returned from the other realm. But already, my body was becoming weary. Still, my mind was unclear on what I had to do, nor had Midna dropped me anymore hints. In fact, she oft teased me for what I had to do.

Once I had eaten as much of the goat I could stand, I dragged the remnants of the corpse over to the bridge. Not venturing too close to the veil of twilight, I pushed the carcass into the gorge below. It would at least keep other predators or scavengers away from me.

* * *

Now on the fourth day of being a beast, I decided it was time to try to enter the I neared the exit that led near my home, I encountered one of the lanky bulbins. It must have stayed behind for any stragglers. In this form, it was so easy to dodge the arrows he fired at me. Or he was just a terrible aim. I wasn't going to play around, killing the monster without a second thought.

Just outside the dwelling I called home, a few bulbins skulked about suspiciously. Those too, I took down. Before I could head down the path that led into the village itself, a small voice called, "Wait!" I stopped in my tracks and looked back. There was a squirrel sitting on the sign that marked the place as mine. It squeaked, "Thank you for taking care of those bad guys! They made both the village and the forest a real mess. They kidnapped the village children. But...I know you're not one of them. I can tell because you smell like the trees of Ordon." The squirrel chittered and said, "If you run into any trouble, you can talk to any animals you find. Sometimes, they might have useful information. We animals understand one another, so you'll be alright!" After speaking, the critter scurried off into the trees.

"Thank you," I told him and went on my way towards the village.

It was nearing dusk and I could use the cover of night. As I trotted into the village, I saw Hanch acting as a night watch, standing on a high ledge near one of the pumpkin patches. A torch planted into the ground nearby chased away the darkness for a small radius.

He was talking to himself, "Ooh, how did it come to this? The children...please say nothings happened. Please forgive your good for nothing father." His mumbling became unintelligible and was nothing worth listening for.

Sauntering around the village, staying out of sight, I saw something unusual. Just behind the house with the waterwheel, there were two figure talking in hushed voices. Carefully, I walked over the small bridge and hid behind a clump of brush. With my sharp beast ears, I listened.

"Oh, about the shield..."

"Shh...not so loud," said another voice.

I tried to move closer, but the shackle on my left leg clinked, giving away my position. Mayor Bo and the other man shouted, "A m-monster! Hide!" They fled the scene, going inside.

_Damn, now I don't know what they were going to say,_ I thought as I retreated. When I turned to leave and already being hidden by another bush. They had returned. I saw that the other man was Jaggle. His scrunched up face was familiar.

"H-hey... did the monsters leave?"

Without alarming them, I slunk into the tall grass to stay out of their field of vision, but to also creep closer to listen better.

"Hoo ha. I think they scattered. We gotta hurry before the monsters find us again," whispered the rotund figure that was the mayor. "You bring the shield that's at your house. I'll head on over to Rusl's place and get the sword we were to present in Hyrule. Hurry! I'm gonna have to go search for those children in Rusl's stead. He's too injured to move quick."

Nodding, Jaggle replied, "Gotcha mayor. I'll hurry and the the shield. You wait here..." That was when the chain rattled again. I froze where I stood as the middle aged man said, "No good, run!"

_Well shit, I scared them again, _I thought as I stood in the torch light. Where Midna had been gone for days, she hopped out of my shadow. "That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?" Pointing upward, she said, "Ugh, look at that open window. This village is full of idiots. You should jump up there. Hehe, but I'll let you figure it out..." The imp faded, returning to my shadow.

I walked over the bridge, not realizing the full moon illuminated my form. Hanch point and screamed, "M-MONSTER! M-my daughter...return her! And take this!" He whistled, calling a hawk to attack me. I grunted as its talons barely scraped my shoulder and then flew away.

Sera's cat walked up to me and said, "You're no match for that hawk. I'm so sorry. That man calling the hawk is my master's...husband. You could somehow sneak up on him and scare him, meow~" With that, the cat named after me began to follow me. When I asked what he was doing, he replied, "You smell the same as the ranch hand Link, so I know you're a nice wolf!"

I nodded, but said nothing. These animals are more intelligent than I was led to believe. I walked around. There was a rooftop adjacent to the ledge Hanch was standing on. With a little assistance, I leaped onto the roof. Then I hopped to the rock below and then to the ledge the man stood. As I landed behind him, he screamed and jumped into the river.

With him out of the picture, there was nothing to stop me from jumping onto the wheel and onto the roof with the open window. When I entered the house, I found it was conveniently devoid of anyone else. I hopped down and looked around. On a high ledge, there was the wooden shield. I groaned, but Midna assisted with the jump. Once up there, I knew I couldn't reach it. But it looked like it was hung sloppily. I rammed the wall with my head. The shield wobbled. I hit the wall again, causing the shield to fall to the floor. It was on my back now.

I left the house, ignoring the imp's comment about how it looked cheap. I leaped out the window and fell into the creek. I could hear Rusl's voice, "What was that? The children couldn't have returned...could they?" He shook his head and said to his pregnant wife, "I must go out and search one more time. You get inside the house. I placed the sword that was to be the gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor come for it, please give it to him."

"But darling...your injuries!" gasped Uli, obviously worried.

Now that I knew where the sword was, I had no need to continue listening. I swam through the cold water. I took the long way around to the left hand side of the house. There was a hen sitting there. As I approached, she clucked, "The earth in this area is so fluffy and soft. I love this spot. Your hair looks soft and fluffy too. Now I have ANOTHER favorite thing!" She sighed, "Ah, you're lovely..."

I shook my head in disbelief. A chicken was finding me attractive? Weird. I sniffed the ground around her and found the dirt to be very soft. It lead me inside the house where I found the sword. I grabbed it with my mouth and it was then on my back. I left the house via the tunnel. I shook my body free from the debris.

* * *

I was too tired to immediately go back to the twilight. I needed rest. I assured myself I'd go on after a night of rest. Returning to Ordon spring, I headed to the den I'd dug. It was better than sleeping out in the open.

However, something was amiss. There was another scent in the area besides my own. Not from small animals nor the goats. The rain had washed those away a day ago. Cautiously, I carefully took another whiff. _Another wolf? _I asked myself. I growled, hoping to lure the other animal out.

When it came out, I saw her. Yes, somehow, I could tell this wolf was female. My instincts just told me. This wolf was covered in fur as white as snow and eyes like the deepest blue. She had eyes like mine. Who was this? Maybe just another animal...

(Nayru's PoV)

My heart skipped a beat. He had indeed found me. Link was just as handsome as a beast. Preferably, he was more attractive as a human, but this would have to do. My heart was racing. I was already defying the pact. I was already here; I had to go through with it.

"Who are you?" Link asked me.

It took me a moment to answer; my younger sister was the one with courage. I knew I could not tell the hero who I really was. It broke my heart as I lied, "I am just another wolf. I am know as... Snowbelle. And you?"

"...Link," he answered.

Smiling, I said as I circled him, "Ah...strange name." I gave a giggle as I rubbed my face against his shoulder. He looked nervous. It was adorable. "Mm, so you're the one who set up a den at the spring, huh? Yet you don't even have a mate. Why is that?"

"Well...uh...I...er..." Link was more flustered by the second. Even more-so as I said the word 'mate'. I giggled silently as he coughed. If he could have blushed as a wolf, he would have been redder than a tomato.

I turned round, letting my full, fluffy white tail bat his face coyly. "It is indeed strange for a wolf to dig a den without pups on the way. And especially at a watering hole. How selfish of you~"

(Link's PoV)

Whoever this 'Snowbelle' was, she was making me rather bothered. When her tail playfully smacked me in the muzzle, I was met with a strange scent. I don't know why, but it was exciting me.

"...I wasn't trying to be selfish," I said, trying to be reasonable. "I just don't like sleeping out in the open. Especially when it rains. Terribly uncomfortable."

Hearing her giggle, Snowbelle said, "Oh dear, what a finicky wolfie, aren't you? How about this: I won't tease you anymore, IF you do something for me."

"Like what?" I asked slowly.

This time, she gave a perverse giggle. "Oh, you don't know what I want already? Maybe this will clear things up." The female wolf nuzzled my cheek and licking at my nose. "I...want you. Mate me Link."

"W-what?"

"Make. Me. Your. Bitch," Snowbelle hissed into my ear. I shivered as her hot breath brushed my sensitive ear. My breathing became heavier and my eyes widen as I saw what she did next. The snow white wolf turned away from me, but bent her forelegs down and pushed her rear skywards. She was presenting herself to me.

Before I could stop myself, the inner beast assumed control. My front paws grabbed Snowbelle's hips as I mounted her. _No no no!_ I whimpered mentally as my instinct pushed me forward. I kept hoping my hardening member would miss. But soon enough to my spite, I kept pumping my hips until my shaft found it's mark.

Below me, the white wolf gave a yelp. I expected her to pull away, but Snowbelle stayed put. No matter how hard I willed myself, I could not overcome the bestial instinct to mate her. I whined as my canine equipment buried itself deep into her. I gasped; her snatch was tighter than I could have ever guessed. Nor would I have ever expected to be my first.

"That's a good boy," moaned the wolf bitch as I humped her relentlessly. Both of us were panting hard (doing it like they do on the discovery channel). Like a piston, my hips thrust back and forth. Near the base of my canine cock, I felt something swell. Suddenly, I remembered what happened during dog mating. The knot swelled, ramming against her entrance. My grunting became louder as the knot forced itself past Snowbelle's vulva.

I couldn't handle it anymore, the powerful jet of virile seed gushed into her. Arching my head back, I let loose a bone-chilling howl as I claimed the white wolf's body as mine. Once the searing blasts of cum came to a halt, my body became weak. So exhausted that I'd need to lay down.

"Thank you darling," whispered Snowbelle as she lay beside me, the two of us still tied. Sometime in that duration, I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the bad reference to that song, but I couldn't help myself. It really fit the moment. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic. I'll need a total of at least ten votes altogether and at least five votes per a girl. Only one set of votes per reviewer.**


	5. Words are Harsher than Sticks and Stones

**So, here's another chapter. Oh, and the winners of the vote are:**

**(besides Nayru who was predetermined by me)**

**-Midna with 3 votes**

**-Zelda with 2 votes**

**-Queen Rutela with 2 votes**

**-Ashei with 1 vote**

**And a bunch of votes for Link x harem. Seriously? Can you get anymore vague than that? It's pretty much asking me to do whatever the fuck I want! Helpful little bastards! (And no, I totally wasn't being sarcastic(I was)).**

**So, I suppose that the final harem is going to be Link x Nayru x Midna x Zelda x Queen Rutela. Man that's gonna be difficult to alter the story.**

**Also to the guest with the fanfiction request: I will have to deny that. I honestly do not like Zora/human hybrids. Bad enough they're fish people. Half human, half Zora is like an accident ready to happen! To be honest, hybrid races are kinda retarded and the likely-hood that could happen is incredibly slim.**

**Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It was mainly to answer the poll and still fit in important content.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"I SIMPLY CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SISTER!" Din, the goddess of power was completely furious; nay, outraged. Beside her, the small, petite form that was Farore looked saddened. The red haired goddess continued to rant, "You sister, you were the one who created these rules for us three. But you break the greatest one of them all! The law to never, ever come into physical contact with our chosen. You went and had...you fucked Farore's patron! WHY?"

Farore herself seemed less angry than her sister, but just as upset. She sobbed, "W-why o sister of mine? What caused you to break the rules you implanted by thine self? You...you took advantage of my champion! He was..." She couldn't bring herself to speak anymore.

Angered even further that her sister had burst into tears, she glared at Nayru. "Look at this Nayru! Your actions have greatly upset our little sister! You acted foolishly. And here, you're supposed to be the epitome of wisdom itself! Why? You even made it hard for us to even visit the mortal realm. But you went down in the middle of the night and fornicated with Farore's chosen warrior!" The raging redhead raised her hand, a slap echoing off the walls as Din struck her sister.

"I...I have no real excuse my dear sisters," began Nayru, her voice sounding very much ashamed. "You...I doubt you two would even understand why I did what I had." The lithe, blue haired goddess blurted out, "I fell in love with him! It's my nature! I am the goddess of wisdom AND love!"

Shaking with rage, Din said, "L-love? That's impossible! We're the daughters of Hylia **HERSELF! **The three of us are immortal. Nothing can kill us! We are all powerful! We have absolutely no need for such trivial emotions. Love? With a mortal? Don't make me laugh!"

Her sapphire blue eyes burst into tears as she ran from the room to her personal chambers. Transparent tears stained her flawless, pallid cheeks as the blue haired goddess sobbed into a pillow. Nayru felt worse than she'd ever felt in over a century. This was nothing like the yearly spats she oft had with her sisters. The slap hadn't hurt her, but Din's laughter at the notion of love hit harder than anything she'd ever said before.

"Sister? Are you in?"

Nayru ignored the quiet voice of her much younger sister, Farore. If anything, the last action she wanted to do was interact with either of her siblings. The goddess of wisdom was in a dour mood because of her better looking sister. The same who wrote off the possibility of being in love with a mortal.

"Nayru, I know you're in there sister," Farore said. The door knob jiggled, but the door did not budge. The woman with moss green hair sighed. Using her divine powers, she phased through the wall. Nayru felt her little sister take a seat at the edge of the bed. "Talk to me." Again, the goddess of wisdom remained reticent. Farore scooted closer, asking, "Please sister, talk to me. I hate to see my elder sister weep."

Barely turning her head to the side, Nayru said, "I weep because my sisters think ill of me. They find me a foolish woman who oft makes folly of her decisions. They seethe with hatred. I know they will hold a grudge against my actions."

Shaking her head, Farore said kindly, "No my dear sister, I am not mad nor disappointed in you. However, I am a little upset with you." Nayru would frump, pushing her head back into the pillow. "Hey, stop doing that! You're acting like a kid," she said as she tugged the nape of Nayru's gown. She did so until her sister would sit up on her own. She chuckled, "I'm just a little upset that you got to Link before I did."

"W-wha?"

Smirking, the woman with verdant hair leaned against her sister as she confessed, "You're not the only one who fell in love with the Hero of Time. After all, we were once Hylia. She herself lusted after the first incarnation she created. She created the generations of the Hero to suspend Demise's evil. But his curse was what became our divine duty." She sighed dreamily before saying, "Link...he's such a courageous man. Those firm muscles...his beautiful abs..."

"Farore!" snapped Nayru, breaking the green haired goddess from her reverie.

Blushing hotly, Farore held her cheeks, apologizing, "Oh my, so sorry! I was remembering when I first sculpted his body from the earth. A-anyways, I'm not mad at you Nayru. I'm shocked that you would go to the mortal realm and take the guise of a wolf just so he would mate with you. S-so, how was it?!"

* * *

**Again, I'm terribly sorry for a mostly anti-climatic chapter.**


End file.
